Death's Revenge
by ValentinaVamp
Summary: So I love the warriors series and I love wolves, so I made it much like the warriros series, but added wolves in it! haha, it's great for warriors lovers who hate cats!


I slowly sighed a large breath as it flowed out of my lungs. My white wirey fur ruffled in the slow breeze. I looked up at the sun as it was high in the river-blue sky. White silky clouds surrounded it and nothing grey was insight. Endless you count Wildpath. The large, strong male wolf looked off in one direction, almost dramaticly. His wirey sectioned fur flowed so much like water over rocks, in the light breeze. No one broke the silence, we liked it this way. No one thought silence was boring, or annoying. We loved silence, it let us stop and savor everything around us, it let us take the time, and stop to see something truly beautiful, to listen to your heart beat, and all the hearts around you. Listen to the slow breath that flows out of our mouth. To rest, from the world, if only for a minuete. I didn't know what it was, but something made me wonder.... Was Wildpath, that wild. He was always the one that took more time to savor this, 'silence.' I envied him for that. When a battle was raging around him... he would be able to stop.... and simply, look for the sign of hope.

A rustle, broke that savored silence, for both of us. But only more silence followed as the rustling stoppe, and a large brown coat emerged from the shadows. I smiled sweetly at him, Hawkfire. His long and silky brown coat brushed mine as he layed down next to me. He smiled at me with large, round, leafy green eyes of beauty. _When were you planning on telling him?_he asked me through thoughts. We have a simple bond, the three of us, we can talk telepathicly. _I'm not sure if I should, Snowwatcher was everything to him, maybe we should wait..._ I thought nervously. _No, we must tell him now... it's the only way, the longer he holds onto her the less he'll be able to let go, come on Moonfang_he thought at me. I nodded and we slowly got up. I shook my self slightly but roughly and put one white paw infront of the other, feeling the soft, smooth rock beneath my feet. _Wildpath, we have good news, and bad news_ I started out softly. _I want to here the good news first Moonfang, then I shall here the bad news, don't you already know me?_he turned and smiled at us. He dropped the sweet smile when he saw the look in Hawkfire's eyes. _Well the good news, is that the sarabi have left the island, and all is well for us_I smiled. He grinned widely, "That means I can go see Snowwatcher!" he said aloud. We only spoke aloud to each other, when we were over joyed, or deeply sad. _Wildpath...._Hawkfire started, "Snowwatcher is dead" he choked out. Wildpath seemed to crumble to the ground. He seemed to collapse in a heap of ash. "No..... This can't be Hawkfire!!" he cried. He turned his head away as a sign of sympathy.

I wanted to cry for the simple wolf, who only seeked happiness. He slumped to the ground and tears rolled onto the stone. _How did she die? _he asked metally. _She was... torn apart, by ferocious badgers... I'm sorry _Hawkfire said quietly. He howled a long song of sorrow. It told of his sadness:

_Moon why do you take, _

_Take everything from me?_

_Moon why do you take,_

_Take my warmth and freeze me?_

_Moon why do you take, _

_Take my Snowy path from me?_

_Moon why do you take,_

_Take everything from me?_

_Moon why do you take,_

_Take Snowwatcher from me?_

I was touched by his sweet song, but why he kept repeating it, I didn't understand. _You've sung your song Wildpath, please... move on_it was hard for me to say it, even mentally, but I knew what was best for Wildpath, and that was moving on. He shook his head in between songs. _Wildpath!_ I hissed. He stopped and his song was shaken by my fiery thoughts of rage. _We all cared about her, but you loved her the most, we understand that, but you have to move on... nothing will bring her back_ I thought. He nodded, _You're right, I can't just sob all the time, it won't help anything... Thanks Moonfang_he smiled at me. I smiled my best back. Hawkfire walked off. _Where are you going?_ I asked him. _To shore, the water is fresh, not salt, remeber, we don't have to keep running to the mainland because of the sarabi, they are gone_he said. I nodded and waved my tail to see him off. I sat down net to Wildpath and nuzzled him softly. _Come down to the shore with us, you'll get a drink, and you get to have your sleep with Spiritclan. You will get to meet iwht Snowwatcher, please, come down. _I said. He had jumped up as soon as I had mention Snowwatcher. We walked down to the shore slowly, through the bracken and trees. We finally felt water on our paws, and a light light of sand. I layed down by the water, and put my tail in it. I slowly drifted off to sleep and woke up in the forest of Spiritclan. "Moonfang, my daughter!" a voice cried. I whirled around to see my mother, Blueshadow. "Blueshadow! Mother" I smiled and we nuzzled each other. "You've groan so much like your father" she smiled. I growled, "My father was a triator!" I hissed. She looked me in the eyes, "Redsayer, was the greatest wolf I ever met. He fought valiantly for the Stationary, and for the Sarabi. They have left the island now, the stationary will live in peace" she smiled. "No we won't! There were onyl four of us left, and Snowwatcher died! We will too!" I snarled. "Moonfang... you must calm yourself" a sweet voice said. I looked to the right to see Snowwatcher smiling at me. "My death was tragic, especially for Wildpath, but he will move on, you have persuaded him to find new intrests" she said. "But.... were all he's got.... you two were going to have pups... .and- and...." I sighed. "I would've loved to have pups with Wildpath.... he is the bravest, and sweetest male I've ever met, but I knew my death was coming, I now know that all is well" she smiled.

"How can you say that!" I hissed. "I say it with love nad despair, I miss him too" she smiled. "No you don't! You have no idea how he feels!" I hissed. "How do you think _I_feel!" she snapped. I jumped at her harsh angry tone. "You have no idea how much pain I feel day and night! Not only for me... but for Wildpath" she swallowed her sadness. I spat at her feet, "You feel nothing!" She growled and lunged for me, and my eyes opened.

I gasped and huffed five times. Wildpath was stirred by my ruckus and so was Hawkfire. "Spiritclan, can't you two keep it down!" Hawkfire snapped lazily. He slowly went back to sleep. I gazed at the pool fearfully as Wildpath slowly fell back asleep. I was tempted to take my tail out of the cool water, but I left it in and slowly fell back into the forest. I was alone in a small learing, like my first dream had started. Something lurked in the shadows. A large dark redish brown wolf watched me. "Who are you?" I snapped. "You should know... Moonfang" he chuckled. I growled and suddenly realized who it was. I snarled into the shadows, "Redsayer!" He chortled, "You allways did have a bad idea of me... I'm really not all that bad, not so great inside, but Blueshadow changed me for the better" he walked out and I noticed a scar on his side. It was a long deep gash scar. "What did you get that from?" I gasped. He smiled, "I got it from my best friend, if you can believe it" he sighed. I gasped, "Your best friend?" He nodded, "Talonwish... she was a sweet heart... but we met in battle, and I was part of the Sarabi at that time.... she was my best friend in the whole forest and mountains... but she was one of the most loyal wolves around she fought valiently for the Stationary" he looked guilty nad sad. "But you kill her" I murmured. He nodded, "I had too.... or she would've killed me. I was so much bgger than her... so much stronger, faster, healthier... I had to win" he frowned.


End file.
